world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Greendragon0509
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter *Forum:Index *World War II Wiki:Citations Good Luck! ---- Welcome! Hello Greendragon0509, and welcome to the World War II Wiki! Things have been a bit slow here, but we're picking up. Right now we're in the process of upgrading article quality, and your help will be appreciated. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Fargo, since we're the only two admins here. Just a few pointers on your first edit, in which you created the ''King George V''-class battleship page. Please place at the top of the page if the article is really small. Please add the article to the correct categories, and please place a caption at the bottom of the thumbnail image, and always set the thumbnail image to 250 or 300 pixels. Finally, could you please add a image summary to the image you uploaded so we can identify it. Now, feel free to continue editing here on the wiki! I hope to see your contributions in the future!